narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Cursed Seal of White Snake
Questions 1. Why is your character obtaining Sage Mode and/or ? : I know it does sound really weird but it's not my character that is obtaining it. It's another users. From what I have learned from it's owner, I can state that Warujie (the character), seems to have a very painful background. Seemingly, both of his parents were Shinobi's, his father lost one of his eyes and his left arm in the fourth Shinobi world war. And, later on a group of rouge ninja's attack their house, where his parents died protecting him. Although, he managed to escape but his hatred for them never truly escaped his heart. He wanted vengeance, but however he lacked natural skills to become a strong shinobi. Soon, he approached Ōnoki; the tsuchikage, in hope that Ōnoki would train him. At first Ōnoki refused to train him but later on seeing his determination decided to take him under his wing, the duo eventually began to get along just when one day a group of ninja's challenged him. He crushed the ninja's mercilessly. This caused Ōnoki to become furious and hence threw him out of the village. As the time past his hatred grew, to somewhat he learned senjutsu shortly after being thrown out. But, he was not satisfied, he became obsessed with kinjutsu, in search of more power he went to Orochimaru. He made a deal with Orochimaru, according to the deal he would give Orochimaru a group of strong Shinobi's whom Orochimaru could use as temporary bodies and they would serve him without questioning, so Orochimaru agreed and gave him the formula for his fuinjutsu and allowed him take his and Kimimaro's DNA along side the formula of cursed seal of earth. Later on, in order to gain true power which he would use for his unknown, presumably evil purpose and to discover himself he created the Cursed Seal of White Snake. While under Ōnoki, he gained basic knowledge about juinjutsu, and with Orochimaru's help and guidance along with years of research he finally made his own variation of the cursed seal. The main purpose of this seal, was to grant him such power that he would surpass Orochimaru and his subjects. 2. How will your character obtain the Cursed Seal? What type of seal is it? And what kind of power grants it? : It consists of three slightly curved lines, resembling fangs of a snake, which spread in a vine-like pattern. The seal is located on Warujie's left pectoral muscle. When the seal is spread, it appears the user experiences immense pain. Like all cursed seals, the user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active, to such a point one can out match the strength and speed of Matatabi in it's version one state, with only the first stage activated. The Cursed Seal of White Snake is unique since, it grants the user to replace himself with snakes. The user can summon multiple white snakes form any part of his body. Any injury to him will be received by these snakes. The user while using this can shed his skin to turn into a white snake with arms, while in the snake mode he can slither at incredible speed, and even swallow a full-grown man whole. The user can telepathically communicate with other snakes. While in the state two, the user is capable of creating other white snakes of various sizes from his body, which could either separate from his body or remain attached to serve as additional appendages, he also gains the ability to alter the size of these snakes at will through the use of hand seals and could also hide within the snakes to conceal himself. As the snakes shared the same chakra as the user himself, he was capable of using this method to hide from a user of any of the three dōjutsu. Any injuries caused to him in this state is instantaneously healed. Aside, from healing prowess, he could join any of his body parts with his body in case he is bisected. In state two, pigmentation of the markings around his eyes are darkened, like all cursed seals he has a yellow iris in this form, which tapered off after reaching his shoulder blades. More noticeably, he gained four horns growing out from the back of his head as well as darkened sclerae. The user also grows a gigantic tail, which is strong enough to smash boulders. Another visible change in the state two, is his canines taking the form of fangs. However, the main power of this cursed seal, what makes it different from all other cursed seals is, instead of using someone else's senjutsu chakra, the seal allows the user to actively absorb Natural Energy, which will enable them to attain Sage mode instantly. However, this would cause a fatal injury to the users body and would consume his life force rapidly. The power of the cursed Sage mode is yet to be seen. It can can be assumed that the power is something which was never achieved before. But, this cursed seal has more odds than pros, like mentioned earlier this would cause a fatal injury to the users body and would consume his life force rapidly, and the cursed Sage mode cannot be maintained longer than the time span of five minutes and finally the user appears to experience exhaustion once it has ended. Although, this seal boosts one's power more than other seals can but it definitely has some downsides too. This cursed is a product of the ingredients from both other cursed seals to concoct a formula that would be able to be used as the medium to create the brand that would make the Cursed Seal. Due to having relations with Kimmimaro and Orochimaru, and being taught the manner of chemical engineering from Orochimaru. He was able to create this cursed seal with their DNA and chakra respectively. Due to the fact this seal contains Orochimaru's DNA and chakra, a long use can cause Orochimaru to take control over his body. 3. What are the drawbacks of the Cursed Seal? : Due to the fact this seal contains Orochimaru's DNA and chakra, a long use can cause Orochimaru to take control over his body. When activating this seal, the user experiences immense pain. Using the curse seal causes damage to the users own body and it eats away the users life force. The user appears to experience exhaustion once it has ended. Too much usage can lead to mental retardation and finally it temporarily corrupts the flow of users chakra, which makes him unable to wield any jutsu for three days. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for Sage Mode and/or Cursed Seal? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : The character will use the cursed seal, in life and death situations. Since, everytime he uses it, he will be pushed towards his death. Even with years of re-search Warujie could not improve the seal. He uses it to mimic the abilities granted by the White Snake's power and to further empower his Sage Mode. Although, Cursed Sage Mode is yet to be seen. It can be assumed using this technique would fasten the process of his life degradation. This seal will be solely unique to Warujie and him only. For more details, please refer to answer no. 2. Admin Decision Torment Tormentor) 10:38, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Sage Mode Appliations